finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ba'Gamnan
|home=Archadia |ffxii type=boss |xiirw type=guest |xiirw job=Dark Knight |xiirw limitbreak=None |designer=Akihiko Yoshida |japaneseva=Kouji Ishi |englishva=Steve Blum |boss page=Ba'Gamnan (Final Fantasy XII boss) }} Ba'Gamnan is an antagonist in Final Fantasy XII and its sequel, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is a guest playable character in the latter. Ruthless bangaa bounty hunter, Ba'Gamnan has his eyes set on his arch-enemy Balthier and, to a lesser extent, his partner, Fran. His weapon of choice is the Ba'Gangsaw, a large spinning saw. While his methods are illegal and his cruelty legendary, Archadia lets it slide since he is willing to do jobs the Judges are not. Judge Gabranth unofficially employs him and his family. Ba'Gamnan has two brothers, Gijuk and Bwagi, and a sister, Rinok. They help him in finding his bounties, and in battle provide useful status buffs. They are almost as cruel as he is, but follow him out of fear. Profile Appearance Ba'Gamnan is a green-skinned bangaa with small yellow patterns. He has piercings along his ears and his chin, brown eyes and, like all bangaa, a thick lizard-like tail. Ba'Gamnan wears a protective armor plate over his snout and more protective gear around the back of his neck and over his chest. The plate over the back of his neck is spiked. He wears brown baggy trousers and no shoes. His forearms and hands are armored. In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Ba'Gamnan's appearance stays true to his original appearance, only now his chest is blue instead of white. While he is a party member he wears a golden muzzle. Personality Ba'Gamnan is ruthless and vengeful. After choosing a target he will pursue his prey relentlessly. He is not mindlessly bloodthirsty, as seen when he lets Penelo go without harming her after deeming he no longer needs her, but seems to regard others' worth merely on the scale of how much he can make use of them. Ba'Gamnan is not loyal to anyone but himself, and treats his siblings well only for as long as he sees furthering his goals. It is unknown how Ba'Gamnan and Balthier met, but they have been rivals for some time. Story Final Fantasy XII Ba'Gamnan and his family are searching for Balthier. After learning of his capture, they head to the Nalbina Dungeons. Judge Gabranth shrugs Ba'Gamnan's group off, and Balthier soon escapes from the dungeon. In the manga version, Gabranth authorizes Ba'Gamnan to search the prisoners for Balthier before walking off. Balthier's accomplice Vaan is thrown into a cell until the seeq, Daguza, is ready to face him in the dungeon's arena. Ba'Gamnan offers to free him, but Daguza intervenes and the two fight. Vaan escapes and charges Daguza with a frontal attack before fleeing to reconvene with Balthier. Another prisoner and Ba'Gamnan deal with Daguza and the other enraged seeq. Ba'Gamnan had chanced a sight of Penelo having a few words with Balthier. Thinking she knows him, Ba'Gamnan kidnaps her to use her as bait. The plan is to lure Balthier to the Lhusu Mines and attack him there. The plan initially works, and Ba'Gamnan corners Balthier in the mines, but loses him once more. The party can either defeat Ba'Gamnan, or they can run away. Clan Centurio hunters begin being attacked while out on hunts. Sending out Vaan's team, Montblanc hopes to lure whoever is attacking the members. They discover it is Ba'Gamnan, who has been stalking hunters in the hope one of them would be Balthier. A fight ensues in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, and once Ba'Gamnan has been defeated, he falls into the sandsea, assumed to been killed by the Urutan-Yensa. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Though he survived the fall into the sandsea, the Empire saw no more need for the bangaa's services and placed a bounty on his head. Ba'Gamnan is looking for revenge and he and his siblings come across Vaan attempting to steal a derelict airship. They corner Vaan and his friends Kytes and Filo, but using the auracite Balthier gave him, Vaan summons some Yarhi to help him. The tables turn, and the party fights back. Ba'Gamnan is defeated, and his brothers and sister run away. Upon reaching the derelict's bridge, Ba'Gamnan tries to attack Vaan only to trip up on the stairs as the airship activates. Knowing he would cause nothing but trouble, the party ties him up. During the fight with Titan, Ba'Gamnan rushes into the room to help the party. Not knowing what is going on, Tomaj appears and explains he has fitted Ba'Gamnan with a muzzle, called Ba'Gamnan's Bane, that they can use to shock him. Ba'Gamnan joins the party unwillingly, and after leaving the Auralith's Cradle, the party encounters Ba'Gamnan's siblings. Claiming they are fed up of his old-fashioned ways, they announce they are leaving him and attack, but are soon put down by Vaan's party. At Port Marilith Ba'Gamnan abandons the party. Not wanting to bother him, the party leaves him behind. When they reach the Yapih Caverns, the party is attacked by Ba'Gamnan's siblings, but before they can reach them, Ba'Gamnan appears and takes out his own family. The party defeats the enraged bangaa, but as they approach his body he gets up and kidnaps Filo. In the Underfane Of Yaxin Qul, Ba'Gamnan is holding Filo hostage. With the help of Rikken and company, the party takes down the bounty hunter. During the Muruc Cashuac Skysea's destruction, Ba'Gamnan escapes. He finds his brothers and sister and beats them, forcing them to come back to his side. His next plan involves his siblings to create a distraction for Vaan's party while some hired goons try to kidnap Fran. Vaan figures out the plan and saves Fran in time. When Vaan and Balthier fight over the auralith, Ba'Gamnan runs in and attacks both groups in the confusion. Even with his summoned Titan, Vaan and Balthier defeat him. Ba'Gamnan appears a last time with his siblings, posting a bill on Tomaj's notice board to lure Balthier. He is defeated, causing his siblings to question why they even bother. Gameplay Final Fantasy XII Ba'Gamnan is fought at the Lhusu Mines and as the Elite Mark posted by Montblanc. He is fought alongside his siblings. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ba'Gamnan acts similar to the Dark Knight, able to inflict status ailments as well as sacrificing his HP to inflict damage to an enemy. He can also learn, after a lot of training, magicks like Bad Breath and Souleater. Abilities While Ba'Gamnan is a playable character, he learns various unique skills. Ba'Gamnan has no Quickening. Boss Ba'Gamnan is fought multiple times and is once again fought with his siblings. Musical themes Ba'Gamnan's theme is "A Speechless Battle" that plays during fights with him in Lhusu Mines and in Nam-Yensa Sandsea in Final Fantasy XII. Creation and development Voice He is voiced by Kouji Ishi in Japanese. Ba'Gamnan's English voice actor is Steve Blum, who also voices Vincent Valentine in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, the Arbiter of Time in Final Fantasy XIII-2, Cid Aulstyne in Final Fantasy Type-0, and Verstael Besithia in Final Fantasy XV. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV A version of Ba'Gamnan native to the world of ''Final Fantasy XIV appears in the Return to Ivalice arc. His appearance is the same as his Final Fantasy XII appearance. Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF_Bagamnan.png| PFF Ba'Gamnan Sprite.png|Player sprite. PFF Ba'Gamnan.png|Boss sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Mobius Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ba'Gamnan appears on cards with his Final Fantasy XII render and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings artwork. His cards are earth-elemental. Ba'GamnanTradingCard.jpg|Ba'Gamnan from Final Fantasy XII. Ba'Gamnan TCG.png|Ba'Gamnan from Revenant Wings. Gallery Ba'gamnan artwork.jpg|Concept art. XIII bagamnan render.png|Character model. Ba'GamnanWeapon-ffxii.png|Ba'Gamnan's Ba'Gangsaw weapon. Bagamnan.png|In-game Ba'Gamnan. Bagamnan2.png|In-game Ba'Gamnan. Bagamnan3.png|In-game Ba'Gamnan. Ba'gamnan.jpg|Ba'Gamnan threatening Penelo. Trivia * Ba'Gamnan's sprite is added to the Sky Pirate's Den in Final Fantasy XII after the player has completed the Bestiary, the hardest trophy in the den (by defeating every foe once, extra pages don't need to be unlocked). * Ba'Gamnan is the only bangaa-type boss in Final Fantasy XII. * Ba'Gamnan's "posting a bill to lure Balthier" tactic is used again in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, and again fails. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Knights Category:Bangaa Category:Guest characters de:Ba'Gamnan fr:Ba'Gamnan it:Ba'Gamnan pt-br:Ba'Gamnan